


Cinnamon spice cookies

by dontmindme_imafangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, klance christmas, prompts, so much fluff ;u;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindme_imafangirl/pseuds/dontmindme_imafangirl
Summary: A small christmas cookie-baking themed prompt from my tumblr :)





	

*****

Keith still wonders how he got himself into this mess.

One minute they were brainstorming present ideas for Allura and Shiro, then the next he found himself in the kitchen, counters covered with flour and cookie cutters depicting all kinds of christmas scenes, from Santa Claus’s sleigh to Christmas trees scattered all around him, row of bowls dusted in sprinkles of all sorts of colours sitting in front of him.

The smell of baking cookies hang in the air, piercing his nose with scents of vanilla and cinnamon, soft Christmas carols playing in the background, per someone’s pouty request to ‘get into the festive spirit’.

He was focused on cleaning up the floury mess in front of him, only slightly distracted by the soft humming of the taller boy next to him, the discreet swaying of his hips to the tune on his lips not lost on him.

“Lance. Stop moving around so much, you’ll spill the frosting.” 

He turned to him, his usual sly smirk decorating his face.

“Nonsense! If anything, you’re the one who’d spill it, Mister I-opened-the-flour-bag-and-it-ripped.” Lance grinned, moving closer to the shorter boy to bump his hip against his.

“I keep telling you, the packeting was…was broken.” he huffed, promptly ignoring the heat rising on his cheeks.

Lance laughed, the clear warm sound forcing Keith’s heart into loops and swirls, barely registering the wobbly mixing bowl clad against his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Lance I swear to God if you spill that frosting…”

He cringed when he noticed the sly smirk returning, knowing that the mischievous gleam that found its way in his boyfriend’s eyes meant he was up to no good.

“Swear to do what exactly, babe?” he grinned, slow deliberate movements bringing the bowl back down on the counter.

“Lance, don’t you dare-“  
“Dare what?”  
“I saw you dip your finger in the frosting you jerk!”

He took a step back, hands defensively raised in front of his face.

“Now why would I ever do that love?”

Lance took a step closer, frost-covered fingers dangerously approaching Keith’s face.

“Keith, babe, I think-“  
“Lance.”  
“I think you got something on your-“  
“Don’t-“  
“face.”

By the time he tried moving away, Lance’s fingers were already touching the tip of his nose, the cold feeling of the white frosting laced with the heat of Lance’s fingertips.

Keith screeched, moving to wipe away the frosting off of his nose, but that merely gave Lance another opening, already moving to shove a handful of frosting he’d had in the hand initially hidden behind his back, flinging it all over Keith’s cheeks, laughing all the while.

His laughing came to a halt when Keith got silent, turning back around to face the counter, arms gripping on each side of it.

Lance gulped, certain he’d accidentantly angered the shorter boy.

“Uh, Keith? Mi amor?”  
He took a step closer, reaching his arms to move around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Are you angry?” he hid his face in the crook of Keith’s neck, voice muffled by the warmth of his skin. “I’m sorry” he sighed into his skin, mentally smacking himself over the head.

“Pissed? Oh you’re damn right I’m pissed.”

Lance raised an eyebrow at the menacing voice, but by the time he moved to face his boyfriend, he was met with a sudden cold moist feeling on his face, eyes burning at the contact.

“I’m pissed that you thought I’d not be one to not return the favour.” Keith huffed, triumph etching his expression when he proudly confirmed that Lance’s chocolate skin was covered in white.

Lance stood there, jaw slack from the shock. That, however, didn’t last for long, and soon enough he was scooping another handful of frosting off of the bowl, yelling a chain of spanish curses whilst he chased a grinning Keith around the kitchen.

****  
They merely stopped their frost-iced fight once there was no frosting left, leaving the kitchen in a complete and utter chaos, walls, floor and counters covered in frothy white.

Neither of them was worse for wear, Lance’s favourite festive sweater now in dire need of a laundry wash, Keith’s hair turning from raven black to patchy whites.

They were still catching their breaths when Keith turned to the taller boy, small smile playing on his lips.

“Hey Lance?”  
“Mm?”  
“You got a little something on your face.”

They both laughed at that, soft huffs of silent laughter at each other’s horrendous image.  
“Really now? Where exactly?” he leaned closer, bringing his face right in front of Keith’s, smile never leaving his lips.

“Riight..here” he mumbled, moving to flick some frosting off of Lance’s eyelashes, but stopped midway through, leaving the taller boy hanging with his eyes closed.

Lance scrunched his nose at the lack of contact, making Keith wonder how it could ever be possible that the boy he’d known for so long was getting more and more adorable the longer the time he spent with him.

The blue-eyed boy was most definitely not disappointed when instead of a hand flicking off frosting, he was met with warm chapped lips, pecking the side of his mouth before moving back, Keith licking the frosting that ended up on his mouth.

“Right there.” he hummed again, wearing his own sly grin.

“Really? Because I could’ve sworn there was something right over here.”   
He pointed to his lips, making Keith snort at the silly expression.

“Why don’t I help you double check then.”

He was pretty certain Lance was going to answer with something along the lines of “By all means”, but the words were lost when his lips met his.

****

So, maybe they weren’t giving Christmas cookies to Allura and Shiro as a present after all. But if you asked them, they’d both be definitely be in favour of making another batch of frosting soon enough.

***

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more prompts/request any, my tumblr is: dontmindme-imafangirl.tumblr.com
> 
> As always, hope you like it~


End file.
